At the Crossroads, I Stand
by Averil
Summary: “I do.” Addison said, “Can’t you see? I do care. Eleven years, Mark.” She pulled her hand out of his grasp. “You don’t just walk away from that.” Small spoiler of episode 1 2 of season 3. Derek left but he came back.


**__****At the Crossroads, I Stand**

_"If you go now. If you go now we are not gonna get through this. If you go now, we don't have a chance. We don't have a chance, if you go now, if you go..."_

She froze against the door, gasping wildly, "Derek …"

Then she heard the doorknob twist and the door opened, Derek looked at her.

"You came back."

He sighed, "God help me, yes."

---

Addison was on her knees in front of Derek's chair, obviously using every bit of restraint she had not to touch him, though his body language was helping. 

"Derek," she groaned, hand on the arm rest, inches from his knee, "I'm so, so s -"

"Don't." The warm mug of coffee he was holding warmed his fingers not his heart. "Just don't." She leaned back, away from him, from hate, "okay." His jaw was clenched, "we're moving."

She looked down and away, "okay."

---

"Don't do this Addy." Mark begged as she packed up her office. 

"Derek's waiting in the car," she told him.

"He doesn't love you anymore," Mark said, grabbing her hand before she left the room, "You don't love him."

"Mark …" Addison trailed off and looked around the empty space that was once her office. "I do. I do love him."

"You love me."

"We're starting again, this time it's going to work." Addison blinked away tears, "second times the charm."

"Don't do this." Mark caressed her hand.

"Seattle Grace is a good hospital."

Mark exploded, "I don't care!"

"I do." Addison said, "Can't you see? I do care. Eleven years, Mark." She pulled her hand out of his grasp. "You don't just walk away from that."

---

"A trailer?" Addison sniffed.

"Yes." Derek slammed a cupboard, the sound roared in the small space.

Addison bit her lip, "Okay."

Derek laughed, dark and painful, "Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"I," Addison rubbed at her forehead, "I don't have rights in this relationship, not anymore, so okay."

Derek poured himself some coffee, "Just once?"

Addison's eyes widened. "I swear."

Derek poured her a cup as well.

---

"And you're ignoring me," Derek finished, grinning.

"Now that," Addison said, hooking her hand around Derek's arm, "I always found impossible."

Derek and the lady he was talking to looked surprised at her arrival. "Really?" Derek said.

"Yes."

Derek sighed, "I thought you were staying home?"

"I was but then I decided …" Addison watched as the lady Derek had been talking to turned away and stuck up from nose at them, she frowned, "Well, I decided to come."

"Lucky me," Derek said dryly, ordering another drink.

"Yeah," Addison echoed his tone.

They went and sat in a corner table, not talking.

But Derek didn't notice the lady again.

---

"Addison," Richard greeted, standing, as she entered his office.

"Richard." She returned, hugging him.

"Sit, sit," he directed, sitting as she did.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

He coughed, "Yes. I just wanted, how are you?"

"Better than I should be." Addison said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well," Richard tugged at his tie, "He introduces you as Satan."

"Yes." She nodded, "Better than it should be."

---

"Well," Addison said, sitting down at Derek's table in the Hospitals courtyard, "That tart you were talking to is an intern here." She nodded at the surgical interns table.

"Huh?" Derek mumbled, around his mouthful. He looked at the table confused.

"You didn't realize?" Addison smiled.

"Realize what?"

Addison took a sip of her coffee, "Nothing."

---

"You realize your shift starts when my shift ends?" Addison asked, sitting on their bed. 

Derek stopped shaving for a second, "Yes." He finished up and threw some water on his face, "I didn't realize you had."

"I had."

---

"Mark's here." Derek said, as he caught Addison on the balcony. 

Addison sighed, "I know."

Derek scowled at her.

Addison threw up her hands, "I didn't invite him!"

Derek shook his head and glared at her, "I know."

---

Addison rubbed at her eyes, "Mark, please, go home." 

"Not without you," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Addison didn't scream or shout, she just sighed, "I love him."

"Yeah," Mark nodded, "Yeah, but does he love you?"

---

Addison walked into the on call room and saw them. 

Kissing and rutting and grunting.

She looked into Derek's eyes and flashed to that night, he was wearing the same expression she had.

And she was wearing his.

---

Derek caught up with Addison just before she reached her office; he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "You didn't see that," he said, hand cupping her neck now, "tell me you didn't see that." 

"Tell me I'll never see it again."

"Never," he swore.

Addison's choked off a laugh, "Just a nurse?" she asked.

"Just once?" he replied.

Her eyes flooded. "Yes."

Derek nodded slowly, "Just a nurse," he murmured against her neck.

Addison wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight.

---

The restaurant was lit by thousands of candles. Addison stared at Derek, "This is lovely."

Derek shook his head, "It's needed."

Addison squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her hand against her mouth. "We bring it upon ourselves, don't we?"

Derek pulled her hand from her mouth and kissed the knuckles, "Addy." He sighed. "It's enough to be going on with."

---

"Where is she?" Derek demanded as he walked out of the elevator. He let out a relived sigh as Addison raced towards him.

"There she is," Richard nodded.

"Yes." Derek smiled, hugging Addison back.

She sniffed, "I was worried."

Derek opened and shut his mouth, he made a surprised sound then – "So was I."

"Don't ever battle a bomb again."

Derek laughed, "I'll try not to."

---

Derek pulled Addison closer and breathed in her neck. "Isn't a prom a bit juvenile?" he whispered. 

Addison threw back her head and laughed, "Shut up and deal with it."

Derek reflected her smile.

---

Addison lay beside Derek in their small bed. 

Their shoulders bumped.

"I hate this trailer." She stated.

"Okay," Derek smiled.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Now I'm sure some people don't agree with this, can't see this happening, but I figure it's all make believe. It _isn't_ what happened so I can write it however I _could_ see it happening. I'm mainly getting reactions, words etc. From how it actually happened and trying to make it what _could_ have happened. Hope you can at least agree with bits. Also as you have no doubt noticed I'm a fan of simple gestures so I hope they were simple but obvious.

Beta'd by the great seventhave.


End file.
